


The Night Before

by fairytalehearts



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Parker learns how to take charge of her new career (Futurish Ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

Hardison takes the news better than she expected.

He always did want his own crew, but they needed him hacking. There was no one as good as he was, and she wasn’t Nate. She wasn’t going to freeze them out on cons and they all had grown up together. Besides they were sorta living together and that would make things awkward.

Getting up in the middle of the night was happening more and more since she took over. She thought about what she was going to wear the next day, what impossible heels she needed to keep up appearances. Sophie said wardrobe was the first step and maybe if she could dress like Nate then she could be one step closer to being like him. Minus the whole drunk-crazy- sometimes rude- part.

So she would sit in her closet, door closed staring at her new wardrobe.

Josie kicks in the air conditioning vent and drops down from the ceiling next to her. Most people, normal people would wonder why a teenager was dropping down from the ceiling but Parker wasn’t most people.

“Why are you staring at clothes?”

“Why are you in my closet?”

She’s memorized Van Gogh and Monet and Manet colors and patterns and she wants the clothes to speak to her like her diamonds do.

“I heard there was an opening in your crew.  I’m a good thief and having a younger person to grift-”

Parker stands up abruptly, climbing up ontop of her shelf to return the air conditioning vent and to hand Josie a pillow.  Even if she can’t look like Nate she knows how to think like him. She doesn’t need to ask about the new crappy foster parents Josie has or about the cigarette burns on her wrist. Making her own assumptions and trusting her instincts, are now her bread and butter.

“There’s orange soda in the fridge and you’re not going on cons with us unless we need you. You can help Eliot with his organic gardening and waitress in the Brew Pub. You have a curfew of 11 and if I find out you’re boosting cars again, you’re out.”

She points towards the guest room and retrieves her bags from the patio. Josie’s already asleep, but Parker tucks Bunny underneath her arm anyway.

Heading back to bed, she curls an arm around Hardison and suddenly knows what to wear tomorrow. He wakes up first, as usual, and does his security sweep. “Babe, you know there’s a car thief in the guest room?”

_“Former Car Thief.”_

**

**Author's Note:**

> man i miss this show.


End file.
